


Past Hope

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, there's going to be a tiny bit of smut at the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: Reader/Steve Rogers; Reader is immortal and grows up with Steve, always wanting to be something more; but he goes in the ice and life moves on
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A short series of Steve Rogers/Reader; Requests are open on my tumblr; please submit any requests there, as it helps me keep it more organized:
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines

“Mornin’ Y/N.”

“Hey Steve.” You wave opening your door more. “You need something?”

“Yeah, you don’t have’ta but I need a girl to model for a couple sketches I’m trying to work on.” Your face pinks slightly, all you know of figure models is they’re usually in the nude. Steve registers this and stutters through his reddening face.

“Y/N, with clothes, I’m having trouble drawing dresses and it’s easier when it’s on a person.” You nod.

“You’ll make coffee right?” He beams at you pulling you by your wrist into his and Bucky’s apartment.

“Place looks nice,” You eye the rejection letter on the table.

“No luck with the army again then?” Steve rolls his eyes shoving the letter off the table.

“It’s just paper Steve.” you lean over picking it up coming face to face with him as he snatches it from you. You catch the stamped 4F in the rejection box and you inwardly wince.

“Stevie, it’s not-“

“Don’t please. I got enough of a lecture from Buck about trying to lie to them again. I don’t need you screaming the same stuff at me.”

You scuff your foot against the floor as you watch him busy himself with the coffee pot. You watch his hands shake before looking up at his face smiling reassuringly.

“Not going to lecture you Stevie, just think it’s a shame they’re making you stay home, I’ll never get any peace ‘round here, where do you want me?” You hope he smiles when his head ducks back down to the coffee.

“Huh, oh, just by the window, it has the best light. Here” He hands you a cup of coffee and directs you over to the windowsill. He has you place the mug down as he moves you into his preferred pose. You hope he cant see the flush on your face when his hands wrap your waist, turning you before he tilts your head to look at him. You gasp a little at the smile he gives you.

“Perfect, can you hold that?”

“Course Steve. No problem.” You’re watching him as he’s drawing and you’re surprised at how often he’s not looking at you. Every twitch of his neck muscles has you snapping your head back into the position he placed it in; nervous he’ll catch you staring.

“You can drink your coffee, I have the vague shape done for the moment, I can sketch out the fabric for a bit if you want to sit.” You tense afraid he’s caught you staring but he just smiles and nods.

“Bucky doesn’t complain either, he just fidgets when he gets bored of the pose. You can stop for now, I really don’t mind.”

“This isn’t boring at all Stevie, it’s nice; being able to spend time with you. Even if you’re working, I’m glad I can help.” He ducks his head ignoring your comment to sketch more of the pose you’re in.

“Can I see it once it’s done? Or will I get to see it in the paper?” You smile at him when he finally calls it a day. He shakes his head.

“If it makes it into the paper, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Good. See you later, I’m heading out for my shift, you guys need anything on my way back?” Steve shakes his head and you retreat to your job at the diner. 

Bucky stops in on his way home from work and you smile at him as you place his standing order in front of him.

“What’s got you so cheery Y/N.”?

“Stevie asked me to help him with work today, he’s drawing some dresses for the paper and he wanted me to pose for him.” Bucky arches an eyebrow smiling.

“Did he say who it’s for?”

“No, but if it makes it into the paper he said I’ll be the first to know.” You straighten yourself up bubbling with pride.

“Stevie don’t draw advertisements for the paper doll.” The smile sinks off your face.

“Oh.” You turn away from Bucky refilling the coffee pot and looking sadly at the floor for a moment. You take your break minutes later, sliding across from Bucky as he guiltily finishes his meal.

“Listen, I just meant Steve doesn’t get the jobs from the paper, he gets them from the businesses themselves.” You can tell he’s trying to cover up his earlier blow.

“Bucky, it’s alright. I’m not upset, just a bit bummed I wasn’t as much help as I thought.”

“You can be more help soon though.”

“The draft?” Your eyes jerk up as you see a letter sliding across the table.

“ Shipping out in a few weeks. I need a favor. You don’t have to, but you will, it involves Steve after all.” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows and you scowl slightly.

“Don’t know what you’re on about Barnes.”

“You’re in love with him. It’s why you’re not upset about being lied to earlier. It’s why you find every excuse to ‘drop by’ when you know he’s in. It’s why you’ll do what I ask.”

“And what are you asking?”

“Keep him safe. God knows how many fights he’ll get into, just patch him up and keep him outta the cold. Just till I get back.”


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Steve Rogers; Reader is immortal and grows up with Steve, always wanting to be something more; but he goes in the ice and life moves on

Bucky knows you too well. You’re taking their mail up to them and when you knock on the door it swings open. You can hear a faint cough and you know this means Steve is sick again. Bucky appears holding his hand for the mail and passing a damp rag towards you.

“Just a cough for now.” You nod following him into the bedroom.

“I know you have the day off, can you stay with him? I’m picking up an extra shift at work.” Bucky smiles at you pulling a shirt on and rushing out the door shouting thanks. Steve sits on his bed wrapped in a blanket looking only slightly paler than normal. There’s half a bowl of soup on the nightstand and you place the rag next to it.

“I’m not dying.” Steve glares at you when you press your hand to his forehead.

“Not yet, I’d like to keep it that way. Anything you need?” Steve glances towards the door.

“My sketchbook and pencils.” You smile retrieving the items and placing them on his lap.

“Bucky told me that you don’t do advertisements for the paper. You could have just asked me to model.”

“I did, you’re the one who assumed it was for the paper.” You furrow your brow and shake your head. You’re about to ask to see the sketch when a shiver passes through Steve’s frame and he tugs the blanket closer.

“Here. Let me. Body heat and all.” You’re internally screaming as you scoot closer to him, bumping your leg against his as he wraps you in the blanket. You’re wiggle slightly to get comfortable and you smile, your head thunking against his chest for a moment. You let your ear linger against his chest listening for the skipped heartbeat before you rip your head away staring at Steve who’s watching you with a bemused sort of smile.

“What? Just checking your heart is okay.” You ring your hands slightly. Steve’s smile stretches wider.

“Sure doll. Sure. If you’re tired from your shift you can rest. I won’t be much company, just working on a few actual jobs.” He winks at you and you frown, settling next to him resting your head against the pillows he’s using to prop himself up.

“Wake me in thirty, I’ll make some tea for you then.” Steve nods half listening as he’s already opened his sketchbook. The scraping of the pencil lulls you into sleep.

You’re half awake. The pencil and sketchbook sit against the table, soup and rag cleared. Steve’s curled awkwardly half around you. He opens his eyes smiling at you.

“Hey babydoll.” His voice is deeper from sleep and you smile nervously as you feel the heat rise on your cheeks and pool in the pit of your stomach. Steve shifts in the bed tangling your legs together and your blush deepens.

“Steve? What’re you doing?”

“Don’t you want me?”

“You’re sick, it’d be bad for you..” You’re trying to argue. His thigh brushes in between yours and you whine as he pulls it away.

“Haven’t even touched you doll, yet you’re already missing it.” His hand brushes your face and you squirm closer to him, bucking your hips to gain friction against his thigh. He smirks at you and settles himself firmly on the bed.

“Show me how much you want me.” You’re panting and whining as you rut against his thigh. Your eyes closed as you grind harder and faster.

“Y/N.” You shift in the bed and open your eyes. You find you’ve slid downwards. Steve is reclining more in the bed and you realize you’re currently wrapped around his actual thigh. You stare up and him and he’s staring back mouth agape slightly. He shifts himself, obviously trying to get free, but only succeeds in dragging his thigh between yours. Your breath hitches and you can’t help the slight moan you make. Your face goes bright red as does Steve’s and you stare helplessly and wait for him to say something.

“You, you uhhh, you can finish if you need. Just pretend I’m whoever you were dreamin’ of.” You nod dumbly face on fire as you press it against his stomach hiding it in shame.

“You.” You mumble but judging by the renewed scraping of the pencil he’s ignoring you. You try to resume your earlier sleep, ignoring the though of Steve allowing you to finish. You jolt away from him straightening your dress and brushing off dirt as you pull the covers back around him.

“I’m sorry I just, I’m going to. I just need to. Bye!” You stutter out turning on your heel rushing out past the door; as it swings open you glace at Bucky your face going even redder and the idea of Steve telling him.

You’re only able to stay away for two days. You slink back in. You know Bucky is out working and as you knock on the door you curse yourself for not waiting till he was home. Steve opens the door smiling at you.

“What brings you over?”

“Apologize. I just, I wanted to say sorry for the other day.” You smile at him hoping to calm the awkwardness and anxiety rising in your chest.

“The other day? Oh, your dream you had. Or do you mean for rushing out after words?”

“Both. I just; sorry. I’m really sorry you had to deal with it and –“

“Do you know how long I’ve lived with Buck; he brings back dames all the time. You know how thin the walls are, yeah. While it was a little awkward I’ll admit, I’ve heard worse.” He smiles and you find yourself nodding along sitting at the table as he pours you tea.

“My coughs cleared up for now. I’m going to try again.” He gestures to a new application form and you bite your lip and nod.

You’re waiting outside of the office for him. You had heard Bucky and him arguing and then watched as Bucky claimed he’d meet you both at home as he turned toward the direction of work. You nod and turn back towards the door Bucky emerged from. You ignore the nagging feeling in your chest as you wait patiently for Steve, already formulating a speech about maybe waiting a bit longer to try again. You ignore the ache in your chest at the thought of him leaving. Steve walks out briskly, and you rush to catch up with him.

“Stevie?”

“At home.” You nod confused but follow him back to his apartment and make coffee as he stares at the folded paper he’s set on the table.

“Steve it’s-“

“I’m in.” He looks up at you with awe for a moment, before his mouth splits into a grin.

“I’m in. Erksine agreed and he said- well either way I’m in!” You try to swallow the fear bubbling in your chest.

“That’s great Stevie.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Bucky’s gonna kill me.”

“Bucky’s gonna- Why?”

“I promised him I’d look after you and with him leaving soon-“

“Funny he made me promise the same thing.”

“That you’d look after yourself? I find that hard to believe Stevie.”

“Shove it Y/N. That I’d look after you.”

“How on earth do you plan on doing that from across the ocean.” Steve laughs, shaking his head.

“I’ll think of something.”

“You better, I don’t want Bucky coming home to find out you’ve gone and got yourself; hurt.” You swallow the word killed, You don’t want to think of him dying. It’d be easier you suppose, one less person to leave behind when you have to move when they catch on you’re not ageing. You shake your train of thought, grip tightening on your hands as Steve prattles on about Erksine and how he’s going to help with the war effort.

“Y/N, you listening to me?”

“Course, Erksine has some sort of science experiment right?’

“Some sort of-Yes, he created some sort of serum.” You smile nodding as Steve launches back into his excited monologue. You take this opportunity to watch him. His fingers are only slightly less bony, the product of both him and Bucky getting a little extra cash. The usual lines of annoyance after a visit to the army center is gone, replaced by one eyebrow cocked up. He swallows and you watch his throat bob up and down, turning your attention to a few stray hairs that drift closer to his eyes. His tongue swipes over his lips and you try not to think about them pressed against yours. You shake your head inwardly and offer a nod when he goes quiet for a second.

“So Erksine, he was saying, well I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you. Just forget I’ve said anything.”

“Sorry I wasn’t listening, what was that?” You wink at him sipping your tea.

“Thanks Y/N.” You nod going quiet and staring into your tea.

“Doll, you okay?”

“You an’ Buck are leaving me, I’m gonna be alone now.” You try to laugh, but it comes out a little too close to a sob and Steve immediately pulls you to him.  
“Hey, Y/N, don’t cry, Buck and I will come back. We’ll be over there for a bit, kill some Nazi’s and then come back war hero’s. Don’t worry.” You close your eyes nodding as you concentrate on how warm his hands are against your shoulders.

“You’ll have to write me though, every week. I want to know everything that’s going on.”

“Course I’ll write, you and Buck. Promise.”

“You do?”

“I do.” You smile at him wiping a couple tears.


	3. Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Steve Rogers; Reader is immortal and grows up with Steve, always wanting to be something more; but he goes in the ice and life moves on

You decline Bucky’s invitation to the science fair. Steve accepts and both him and Bucky head out, meeting up with a couple of girls down the street. You move yourself from the window, making tea and settling yourself next to the radio to listen to the news. You fall asleep on their couch and when you wake up you’re lying down a blanket draped over you. You can hear voices straining to be quiet at the table and you try to stay still and listen.

“You better not try to get in again when I leave. You should stay here, settle down and get a job, a real one, something in a factory- I know, I know you’re gonna say it’s women’s work or what have you, but you need something more stable than the art. You need to eat daily and get your medications.”

“Buck, I’ll be fine.”

“You should settle down, get a girl even. You’re not getting any younger. Neither is she either. Come on Stevie it’s obvious how-“ Of course there was already a girl he had his eyes on. Why on earth would he settle for you, you’re just his neighbor.

“Buck. It’s fine. She doesn’t want me.”

“Really? Why’d you think I invited her out to the science fair? Cause she’d like the flying car? Stevie I invited her for you.” You curl against the couch blocking out the rest of their conversation, of course Steve liked the girl Bucky brought out for him.

You wake again to coffee and blink sluggishly sitting up. You watch Steve sitting at the table white knuckles painful looking against the mug.

“Stevie?”

“He left. Gone of to training.” You nod keeping the blanket wrapped around you as you press yourself against the back of the chair peering at the paper Steve is staring down at.

“You won’t leave me with just a letter will you?”

“We already said our goodbyes last night, me an’ him I mean. Course I won’t leave you with just a letter doll.”

You’re shivering outside the building, Steve’s holding his bags in one hand, but he places them on the ground to dig through his pockets for a moment. He holds his hand out as the car pulls up. Steve places something cold and small in your hand.

“This is; it’s the last I have of my mother. Keep it safe till I get home. Please?” You nod, not bothering to look at whatever is in your hand as you hug him goodbye. You hope he’ll come home. You close your eyes telling yourself if he’s over there longer than two months you’ll confess. You’ll write a letter telling him how in love you are. You open your hand; your head shooting back up as you watch Steve and the car vanish around the corner. You tuck his mother’s wedding ring against your chest and then pause, letting it slip over your finger marveling at how perfectly it fits.

Steve’s settled in the car, watching the buildings and everything roll by. He knows he shouldn’t have given you the ring; you’re probably completely unaware he means what it symbolizes. He sighs and promises himself if you write him he’ll tell you everything. He’ll propose when he makes it home. He thought of returning to you is a comfort and he lets his dreams reflect this as the car pulls him to sleep.

Steve decides its best not to write and explain Captain America is only a propaganda piece. No one knows it’s him yet anyways, and if you figure it out he’d prefer you to think he’s safe. He asks Peggy about any letters he received and she tells him the post service is having a hard time catching up due to all of the movement. As they ride to meet the next group of troops he’s meant to inspire she tells him she’ll bring the few letter’s that have made it through. He thanks her as she brings them to his tent.

He doesn’t bother with the letters when he hears Bucky is missing. Peggy keeps them in a box looking at the return addresses on them, startled to find weeks worth from the same address Steve was picked up from. She knows his parents are dead, she decides she’ll have to meet whoever is writing him at some point.


	4. Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Steve Rogers; Reader is immortal and grows up with Steve, always wanting to be something more; but he goes in the ice and life moves on

The woman who shows up at the door is far too polished to be someone that lives in the area. She smiles and nods as you invite her in.

“I’m Peggy, Peggy Carter. I understand you’re friends with Steve Rogers?”

“Has something-“ Peggy nods slowly explaining the plane and the ice. You bite down on your lip till is bleeds and try to smile at her when she asks if you’re all right. You nod wiping at your face and you catch the grimace, as she sees the ring.

“Oh we weren’t, it wasn’t. I’m just holding onto it is all. Safe keeping.” You try to smile again but Peggy pulls you into a slightly stiff hug.

“Y/N, I came here for another reason as well. To offer you a job. If you want.”

“What sort of job?”

“To work for me as-“

“I’d love to.”

“Really? You haven’t heard anything about it yet.”

“I don’t have much here I want to stay with.” Peggy nods in understanding and hustles you out into a car after she helps you pack a few things. You keep Steve’s sketchbook against your chest refusing to open it for now.

You’ve been Peggy’s assistant and secretary for months when she slides a folder towards you. You tilt your head at the file within, details about Project Insight and half of a serum recipe.

“You in Y/N?” You frown looking up and watching her as she explains.

“We’ll give you a serum like his, if it doesn’t work, nothing will change about you. But if it does; you’ll be as the scientists call it an ‘unrivaled asset’” Peggy beams when you say yes.  
The machine they hook you up too is nothing more than a very intense looking IV drip. The chair however looks straight out of a horror movie, clamps and thick leather bands ready to restrain you. You’re assured its for your safety and as your strapped in you cant help the fear you feel as the scientist straps some sort of mask over your face.

“Just in case. Now start the infusion.” You just feel warm for a second, and spike of heat in your arm as the serum trickles in. You can’t feel it coursing through your blood stream but you feel a sense of dread settling in your stomach. You leg starts to cramp a slow ache that builds up until all your limbs are convulsing and you’re howling in pain. The pain dulls as they remove the restraints and clamps and as you sit up, you can feel something twisting in your stomach before you vomit onto the floor. You look up groggily and Peggy offers a sheepish smile.

“Guess it didn’t work then.” You shake your head. You realize this is an opportunity to tell Peggy about your powers. You ask to talk to her in her office.

“You sure it didn’t work?”

“Yes I just, I had, well have powers, before what just happened.”

“Oh? What can you do?” Peggy leans forward.

“I can heal myself faster than normal, and I don’t think I can die.”

“Don’t think?”

“Haven’t been in many near death experiences.” You shrug, shuffling the handful of papers you hold.

“Yet. How would you feel about becoming an agent?” Peggy writes you into the founding of SHIELD after that. You’re not sure how she manages but it seems everyone who works there does not question your involvement in almost every part of the business. Of course as SHEILD gains more departments you settle on working the information and filing systems. Keeping yourself busy and as anonymous as you can as the other agents change in front of your eyes. You cry when Peggy steps down. The man who takes over for her calls you into his office.

“Ms. Carter has informed me of your unique situation. Rest assured I wouldn’t let it get out to anyone, as far as the others can tell you’re just a damn good secretary, unless you’d prefer another position?” You shake your head and he smiles dismissing you.

You settle working back in the filing system keeping your head down and barely talking to any of the other agents. When Nick Fury steps up and a few years later you meet Maria and Phil you talk more to them. This is due to them being nosy more than you wanting to talk, as time goes on you open yourself up more, still the thought of outliving them never far from your mind.

“Did you hear about Captain America?” Phil’s excitedly moving around the office. Maria rolls her eyes but you can tell she’s excited as well.

“Yes! Do you think he’ll agree to the suit though? It’s a massive responsibility and a huge adjustment, what with being thrown into the public eye and all. Not to mention everything he’d have to learn. Oh god can you imagine the history he’d have to catch up on.” You ignore the talk, you try to avoid thinking of Steve, and how they had never found his body. You push the thought back and settle back into your next report review.

“I still can’t believe they’ve convinced someone to play Cap again. Pretty big shoes to fill!” You chirp on your way to get coffee. Hoping it’ll be enough to avoid talking about it anymore.

“Y/N that’s not what-“ You rush off ignoring the shout Coulson gives. You get back to your desk; both Maria and Phil are gone, having returned to their positions. You glance at Phil’s report from his trip to the artifact recovery sector, you don’t bother reading it, just checking the date he signed it, pushing it into your finished pile. You never had to correct any of his documents anyways.

“Y/N, we still on for drinks?’ Sharon leans over your desk; you look past her blonde hair envisioning brown curls.

“Course Carter, its tradition after so many years.” You leave out the tradition you started with her aunt and instead let her talk about the new Captain America. You try not to say anything, your hands twisting the ring around your finger nervously. You can still remember Steve’s voice; Peggy hadn’t given you any letters he’d written when she took you on, awkwardly confirming he hadn’t received most if any of your letters. Peggy had insisted he had written and it had probably gotten scrambled in the mail during he war. After she stepped down you’d found the box of his letters, stamped, ready to be sent but unsealed. 

You still haven’t opened them; they sit under your bed in a waterproof box. You’d though about donating them to a museum pretending to be an anonymous donor. You’d wonder what they’d have said about how well preserved they were. You’d been so good about not letting your powers slip, so instead you kept them safe under your bed, along with his sketchbook. You’d only looked through the first few pages, sketches of his mother, a few pieces of fruit, and Bucky looking either bored or angry filled the pages.

“So what do you think about it? Pretty wild huh? They said they found the actual shield he used. Which is crazy. I mean the whole thing is crazy right?” You nod, pretending to be amazed by whatever it is she had said. You shake your head trying to clear your thoughts of Steve. He’s dead and gone, somewhere in the arctic frozen and alone.

Phil calls you into Fury’s office first. They both sit, watching you as you settle in the chair.

“Phil has been informed, we’ve opened your file and we need to fill in some missing information. Ms. Carter, Peggy that is, has written here you have a connection to Steve Rogers. Is that true?”

“Yes sir. We knew each other back before he was Captain America, before the war, I lived next door to him.”

“Good, you can help him adjust to the new world then. Fill him in on everything he’s missed.”

“Sir, I knew Steve Rogers, not whoever this fake Captain America is.” You hear the door open and Phil smiles, turning as Fury coughs slightly.

“When you say knew him?” Fury prompts. You squeeze your eyes shut sighing and looking back up, you know you’re probably about to cry but you shrug it off.

“He never knew I was in love with him if that’s what you want.”

“Well at least you’ll get another shot at that.”

You can’t help the laugh that spills from your mouth.

“What?”

“You really think I’ll get with the fake Captain you have? I fell in love with Steve Rogers, not his suit.”

“Real glad to know your feelings on that matter.”

“You even sound like him, I bet-“ You turn around breath catching in your throat looking at Steve standing in the room.


	5. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is immortal and grows up with Steve, always wanting to be something more; but he goes in the ice and life moves on

“Hey doll. Now what was that about fallin’ in love with me?”

“Stevie?” You can see Phil and Fury leaving out of the corner of your eye and you stand up, stepping towards Steve slightly. He watches you as you take another half step forward, uncertain if it’s your mind playing tricks on you.

You tilt your head watching Steve’s eyes catch on the ring wrapped on your finger.

“You kept it?”

“You never came home, I figured I should wait.” He laughs and you can’t help but smile. Stepping further over to him as he gestures for a hug. You sigh, comforted by the warmth, he still smells the same. You look up realization dawning on your face.

“You’re not in love with me.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with you, but you’re not in love with me. Heh, can’t believe I actually thought it would be okay, that it would work out. I’m such an idiot.”

“Didn’t you get the letters? I asked Peggy to give them to you, I tried to respond to everyone you sent, I just wasn’t allowed to send any of them cause Phillips was convinced it’d get taken by the enemies.”

“They may be in my room, under my bed, wait does this mean you got my letters?” Your face reddens. Steve smiles.

“Course I did, I think my favourite was when you wrote how you’d always been in love with me and what was it; you were enjoying pretending we were married since I gave you the ring?” You bury your face in his chest, feeling it heat up more.

“No, that’s completely wrong, never said that.” Steve laughs.

“Well you should be getting home then, to read all the letters.”

“Come with me.” Steve nods.

“So I can experience the ‘modern’ world right?”

“Oh, of course, there’s hundreds of things I’ll have to show you.” You smile leading him towards your home.

You’re thankful someone took the time to explain the general daily things; although as Steve tells you of how he woke up, rushing out into the middle of new york city you realize he found out on his own.

“Anything you think I need to know right away?” He’s sitting on your couch as you hand him a cup of coffee.

“I’m not sure, is there anything you don’t recognize that you’d like me to explain?”

“I’m having trouble thinking about anything right now.”

“Of course, well here, I have all the letters, the ones I sent you, and your responses. Plus your sketchbook.” Steve blinks staring at the sketchbook.

“You look through all of it?”

“No, just the first couple of pages, the drawing of your Ma is real pretty.” Steve nods pushing the sketchbook towards the letters that rest in the middle of the table.

“Y/n I was wondering, since we’re meant to be ah, married. How does that work now a days.” You blink at him.  
‘Well, like the courthouse and marriage certificates?”

“No the proposals, is that still something that happens?” You laugh a little nodding.

“Yes Stevie that hasn’t changed. Although women do propose to men sometimes, as well as other women.” Steve nods pausing to chew his lip.

“And weddings? What about them.”

“They cost quite a bit more now but mostly the same. I’m not too sure never got married.” 

“Would you like to?” You smile again laughing a little as you nod.

“Of course, but that’s probably years away, right?” You turn to Steve surprised to find him gone.

“Steve?”


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Steve Rogers; Reader is immortal and grows up with Steve, always wanting to be something more; but he goes in the ice and life moves on
> 
> TW: Smut

“Bedroom.”

“Steve! I haven’t cleaned!!” he laughs as you scramble through the doorway he’s sitting on your bed holding up the book from your bedside desk.

“Looks clean to me. Bed are a lot softer now, come here, try this out.” You’re not sure if Steve meant to, but he managed to pull you towards him completely missing the spot next to him on the bed. You hit his chest and huff.

“Clothes are a lot softer now too.” You laugh as his fingers run against your back.

“Skin’s still the same.” His fingers ghost over your arms. You hum in agreement, leaning your head against his chest waiting to hear a stuttering heartbeat that doesn’t come.

“Serum fixed it doll.” You tilt your head up.

“Just checking.” You shift against him and hear his heartbeat pick up slightly. You arch your brow shifting again and then pausing when you realize you’re basically grinding him. You can feel your face heat up and you peek up at him shyly.

“Just checking that too?” You stutter out a laugh sitting up moving around to where you’ve ended up straddling him for the moment. You shake your head nervously laughing as you try to get up; his hand catches your waist pulling you back so your legs rest on either side of his hips.

“Everyone thinks we’re married doll. Or did that change to?”

“I never told anyone it was yours, I sort of buried myself in my work and-“ His mouth silences you.

-You’re only dully aware of the slight pain as your clothes are tugged tight against your body. You continue kissing Steve letting his tongue into your mouth when you feel the tip brush against your lips. You shiver, suddenly cold and realize he’s torn off your clothes and is half out of his as he’s pushing himself against you before he flips you to lay on the bed. You look up at him as he tugs his shirt off. He pauses, nervously looking at your face.

“Sorry I should have-“

“If you back out now just take the ring back as well.” You stare at him a faint smile on your lips before his mouth is on yours. You can feel his fingers massaging your thighs and moan slightly at how good it feels. Your moans cut off as he moves his mouth from yours down to your neck biting and sucking against you skin.

“S-Steve.” He hums slightly waiting for you to say more, you can feel his smile as he leaves another love bite against your collarbone. His fingers circle against your core and you whine as he moves back away. He kisses you on your lips again as he pushes two fingers into you. His mouth swallows your cries. You can feel him shifting against you and you moan quietly as his fingers are removed. You startle when he pushes into you with his dick, your hands claw at his back as you moan trying to adjust to him suddenly. He pauses for a moment looking sheepish.  
‘Sorry doll, you just feel so good.”

“You have what seventy years of tension built up?” You whimper as he starts to move.

“Longer than that doll.”

“How much longer?” You watch him curiously. His face pinks slightly.

“How long have I known you again?” He winks thrusting all the way cutting off your reply with a moan.

“Fuck, Y/N-“ Steve pants as he thrusts faster. His mouth latches onto the other side of your neck, sucking dark bruises onto your skin as his thrust become even faster and more sudden. You moan when he comes inside you and pants watching you. You part your lips to say something but he presses a quick peck to them instead.

“Steve, I, I didn’t finish.” Your face pinks as he smirks.

“Serum has a few added bonuses.” He thrust lightly and you realize he hasn’t fully softened inside you yet. His hand brushes against your clit and he circles it as he thrusts back in.

“ You okay Y/N? You going to be good and come with me this time?” You nod, moaning in place of agreeing with him. His thumb presses harshly against your clit.

“Use your words.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Captain.” He bites your lip when he kisses you and hums in satisfaction. You can feel his thumb pressing against your clit as he rubs small circles against it. You moan as he increases his thrusts again.

“Come on Y/N, come for me baby. Please doll.” You nod feeling yourself growing closer to releasing.

‘S-Steve!” You cry out his name as he comes inside you moaning at how your walls constrict around him.

He moves slowly, adjusting himself so he’s wrapping himself around you as he pulls you closer.

“I thought you were planning on waiting till marriage like a good honest man.” Steve laughs kissing your forehead tangling his fingers in yours. He brushes over the ring you’re wearing.

“Far as anyone knows I did.”


End file.
